


Blown Away

by ShadyTrees98



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyTrees98/pseuds/ShadyTrees98
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots. Some chapters may contain season 4 spoilers but I’ll put a warning at the beginning of the chapter if that happens.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Levi/Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

SPOILER ALERT FOR SEASON 4. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T TO BE SPOILED. Authors note: I would like to add that Annie has been out of the crystal and helped them at the end of the war. (Warning: This oneshot has mentions of suicide and dark content.)

The war was over and it was deemed that the scouts had won. All the fighting and killing was done for now and it was time to regroup and count the blessings. There were many casualties, some more painful than others and causing the whole squad to mourn. When everyone finally regrouped at an abandoned building, they sat together and tried to grasp what had happened. There was almost a haze over everyone in the room and it seemed to clear when people broke off to do their own thing. It came to a shock to everyone as they watched Levi become embraced by Hange and the two leave together, probably in search of a bedroom.

Eren and Mikasa could be found in a corner of the room as they talked to each other quietly. It seemed that Eren was emotionally disconnected and not listening, but a closer eye would see his hand clasping hers tightly and a slight shudder in his body frame. In the middle of the room sat Jean and Annie at a table. The two had come to an agreement that the past was behind them, but Jean still felt a hatred for what happened to Marco. He was sharing a bottle of whiskey with her and kept glancing over at Mikasa before downing another shot. It was tossed around that something had happened between the two when Eren was gone, but no one could ever confirm it.

At another corner of the room sat Connie. He was clutching a picture of Sasha and staring at it with bloodshot eyes. The boy was heartbroken that his best friend had died and been taken from him so cruelly. The two planned to own a farm after the war, where they could plant potatoes and have as much food as they wanted. It was a beautiful dream that was destroyed by war.

Annie was on her third swig before she noticed that a certain blonde had left the room without anyone noticing. Having her interest piqued, Annie thanked Jean for the drinks with a nod and left in search of Armin. She had seen the darkness that had enveloped his face ever since they arrived at the building. Everyone else was too caught up in their own problems that they didn't notice how quiet and reclusive the boy had gotten. Annie had seen this behavior before, but never would've thought she would see it on the usually optimistic blonde. Walking down the corridor of the building, Annie began to think back to how much the boy had changed.

The years had been good to Armin. His body filling out and becoming lean with muscles. Along with his body, his mind had also gained an impressive amount of information and was hands down the brain behind every plan of the scouts. His devotion to his friends and squad was inspiring, almost sickeningly sweet to Annie. Speaking of sickeningly sweet, Annie had noticed herself becoming soft on Armin ever since she was released from the crystal. He was the one who was there when Hange melted the crystal and caught her before she fell on the floor. A blush appeared on Annie's cheeks as she recalled the way Armin had looked at her.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Annie rounded a corner and seen a door ajar. Walking closer, she could hear a voice talking/whimpering and walked in to see Armin on a balcony and looking up to the clear night sky.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kill of them people. Oh god. The children. There were so many. Their blood is on my hands. I-" Armin cut himself off as a sob slipped past his lips. Shudders raked his body as he took a deep breath to calm himself. Annie watched on in disbelief as the boy then began to laugh darkly.

"I always was the weakling. I'm supposed to be the strong like a Titan and smart like a scout. What do they need me for now? Everything is done and everyone will go off with their loved ones and I'll be alone. I couldn't even be enough for her because I'm weak. Like always...." There was a shift in movement by Armin as he pulled something from his side. Annie could tell what it was until he put the gun to his temple.

"I'm so sorry, Annie."

"NO!" Annie shouted as she lunged towards Armin and grappled with him for the gun. Armin, who was oblivious to being watched, stood shocked as Annie took the gun and chucked it over the balcony. He turned towards her to say something but was cut off by a vicious slap that sent him staggering. Armin could already feel his face begin to welt from the blow as Annie glowered at him.

"How dare you. How fucking dare you, Armin." Annie seethed as she grasped his uniform collar in her hands and backed him up against a wall in the room. Armin seemed to catch up with what was happening and his eyes flickered with rage. Before Annie could say anything else, Armin flipped their position and held Annie against the wall.

"How dare me?! You don't know what it's like. You got to be in that crystal for two years without a care in the world and I talked to you everyday. Every single day. And then I was expected to fill Erwins shoes because, for some fucking reason, they decided to save me..... Why couldn't they just let me die?" Armin's voice broke off with a crack as tears welled up in his eyes, chest heaving from being overwhelmed with emotion. Annie felt like a cold bucket of water had been thrown over her and tenderly took her arm out of Armin’s grasp and brought a hand up to Armin's face. Armin jerked at her touch and looked up to see her gazing at him with a look he's never seen on the usually stoic girl.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, Armin. I never meant to hurt you. An-and I know you talked to me. I heard you and listened. Hearing you talk to me was the only thing I looked forward to. And now I’m too much of a coward to even talk to you alone because I’m afraid of what I’ll say.” Annie finished, looking into Armin’s eyes as he kept her pinned to the wall. She hoped he would understand what she was trying to say without her actually having to say it out loud. Annie was never the best at showing emotions, but he deserved to know. But Armin kept staring at her without saying anything, eyes begging her to continue. Annie clenched her fists and dropped her head to her chest before speaking.

“Fine. Did you ever wonder why I didn’t kill you that day? I-I couldn’t bring myself to destroy something....someone that I care about. I was not supposed to let anyone get close to me, but you wormed your way into my life. In my head every night and even when I was crystallized I couldn’t escape you. And then you were just going to take your own life and leave me here alone.”

“Annie..”

Annie felt her head being tilted up by Armin’s hand and looked to see his face a breath away from hers. His eyes flickered across her face, searching to see if she was telling the truth and his face brightened a bit when he seen that she wasn’t lying. Annie felt her body go rigid as she felt his hands drift from where he had her arm pinned and up to her face, caressing it softly.

“Please don’t hit me for this.” Armin said shakily before dropping his head and capturing her lips with his. Annie gasped sharply in his mouth and stared at his closed eyes in shock, feeling the urge to push him away. The boy pulled back after she didn’t respond to the kiss and opened his eyes to see Annie looking at him in disbelief, jaw slightly going slack. Armin sighed softly and gave her a sad smile.

“Thank you for everything. I’m sorry for tonight and trying to...do that. I know that this isn’t easy for you and I appreciate your words. You...are so special to me. I never thought you ever seen me as anything more than a weakling and nuisance. Thank you.” Armin gave her one last small smile and stepped away from the still silent Titan female and turned to leave the room. He figured he’d caused Annie enough trouble tonight and felt the creeping feeling of exhaustion coming on. Armin looked at Annie for a final time before exiting the room and in search for a room he could sleep in.

Annie could only stand in shock as she watched Armin walk away and shook out of her stupor a couple minutes after he left the room. She felt her hand shake as she brought it up to her lips from where Armin had kissed her and narrowed her eyes. Annie was never one to back down from a challenge and it seemed Armin thought he could get away with this little stunt. She had to admit that the boy had guts to do that and shrugged. If he wanted to play this game, then so be it.

“Here I come, Armin.”

It took Annie less than 10 minutes to finally find the room he had relocated to. After becoming traumatized by walking in on Mikasa and Eren in a loving embrace and Annie immediately getting a death glare from the black haired girl. Annie raised her hands in apology and backed out. Annie walked into another room and found Armin passed out in the bed. Silently stalking in, the female Titan sat down on the bed and removed her jacket and shoes before going on the covers and getting up close to Armin. The said boy stirred from feeling someone enter his bed and opened his eyes to see Annie staring at him haughtily.

“You must have an enormous amount of confidence tonight or you’re just being incredibly stupid.”

Armin had the decency to look sheepish and opened his mouth to apologize but was cut off by Annie smashing her lips to his. A squeak could be heard from Armin and Annie slanted her lips and deepened the kiss. His eyes slid shut and took the girl into his arms, feeling her body melt into his at the gesture. Annie broke the kiss after a moment and the two were left gasping for air. Armin’s pupils were blown and Annie could’ve guessed that hers looked like that too, her skin becoming flushed from the heat between them.

“You’re never going to get rid of me now.” Armin remarked with a cheeky grin spreading across his face. Annie rolled her eyes and laid her head on his chest, starting to feel the toll of the day wear her down.

“Yeah, yeah. I could say the same to you too. Now shut up and let me sleep. You’ve put me through hell tonight and I need sleep.”

Armin laughed lightly and pulled the cover over them both. As he felt the girl’s breathing deepen and he knew she was asleep, Armin tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and smiled down at her snoozing away.

“You are the best thing that happened to me, Annie Leonhart.”

Armin didn’t notice the smile that curled the girls lips slightly and the two drifted off to sleep, not caring what tomorrow brought as long as they had each other.


	2. Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think that Armin’s new haircut is pretty significant and gives him a roguish look.

“Thanks, Hange. It feels so light now and free. It was getting hard to comb there for awhile.” Armin stood from where he was sitting in a chair in Hange’s lab. The crazy brunette had offered to give him a trim when Armin was complaining about his hair during training. Armin looked at himself in the mirror Hange handed him and was surprised at how well it suited him. 

“No problemo! It actually looks really nice. Now you’ll have to fight off the ladies!” Hange chuckled, seeing Armin flush from the praise and ruffled his hair with her hand. Armin thanked her once more and left the room, wanting to get out of there before she said anything else that would embarrass him. Armin’s hand went up to run his fingers through his hair and shook his head with a laugh falling from his lips. 

“Fighting off ladies. Yeah, right.”

A couple days had passed and Armin had been noticing something different about the way people looked at him. During training, the boy would notice that some new trainees would stop what they were doing and watch as he flew through the air and slashed through dummies. Armin assumed that they were just bored with their own training and wanted to watch him. Today, some girl even fainted when he was practicing his Titan form and busted out of the neck, flinging his head back as he was released. Armin felt horrible and thought his form was so grotesque that it caused her to collapse and hurriedly went over to see if she was alright. The girl in question woke up to see Armin hovering over her and gasped. 

“I’m so sorry. Are you alright? Do you need to go to the medical bay?” Armin asked hurriedly, eyes searching the girls face for signs of discomfort. He was surprised to see that the girl turned red and got a glazed look in her eye. 

“I am just fine, now that you’re here of course.” The girl replied with a dreamy sigh. Armin, oblivious to the swooning female, smiled and offered her a hand to help her stand up. The girl immediately complied and Armin thought she was holding his hand a little too long and was about to comment before the girls face lost all color. She was looking at someone behind Armin and started to shake fearfully. 

“Hey, are you sure you’re alright? You don’t look so good. Here, I’ll escort you to Hange and she’ll take a look at you.” Armin started to tug the girl over the Squad Leader when she pulled back violently and turned and ran. 

“No thanks! I choose life!”

Armin was left bewildered at the girls sudden change of attitude and looked around to see what had spooked her so badly. Looking around, all Armin could see was Mikasa training with Levi and Annie walking off the training fields. The boy just shrugged and went back over to Hange to begin another run on his Titan form for her to do experiments on. 

The day dragged on without any other incidents and Armin was thankful because he was dead on his feet by the time lunch rolled around. Armin gathered his meal tray and looked around for a place to sit. He found a spot next to Mikasa and settled down next to his old friend. Armin had felt bad for her as the days went on because he could see the toll it was taking on her of Eren being gone. Mikasa didn’t even get to confess before he had disappeared and tried spending more time with her so she wouldn’t shut in on herself. 

“Hi, Mikasa.” 

“Hello, Armin. How was your morning?” Mikasa asked while tearing off a piece of bread and throwing it in her mouth. Armin shrugged and dug into his own meal, finding that the meat actually tasted good today. 

“Not too bad. Did some training with my Titan and Hange. There was this girl that collapsed when I got out and I tried helping her, but she just freaked out on me. And then ran off. I didn’t even do anything to her.” Armin huffed in frustration. Mikasa just sat there and listened, all while having a small smile on her face for some reason. Armin was about to question the expression, but was cut off by some girls passing their table. 

“...did you see how hot he is with his new haircut? It’s like, I didn’t think I was attracted to him before because he looked like a girl but now? Whoa momma.” 

“Girl, I know. And when he popped out of his Titan form with steam coming off of him? Wow. Just wow. I would let him stomp on me any day of the week. Spit in my mouth even.” One of the girls responded and the others joined in agreement as they walked by, not noticing that they passed the boy they were talking about. Armin was flushed from his head to his toes and had never felt so embarrassed in his entire life. Armin was about to curl up in a ball and die right then and there when he heard laughing coming from beside him. 

He turned his head and seen Mikasa trying, and failing, to laugh quietly at the his embarrassed form. Although it was nice to see his friend smile since it had been so long, he felt himself get riled up at being laughed at. 

“You think this is funny? Did you hear what one them said? “Spit in my mouth”. What does that even mean?!” Armin practically yelled and Mikasa started to laugh even harder. Feeling exasperated, Armin threw his arms up and walked away from her laughing and to throw his food away. He had no appetite after hearing them girls talk about him like that and decided a shower would do his some good to cool off. 

Armin stalked off to the showers and was looking forward to a nice and refreshing. However, he didn’t make it far before he heard some voices down the corridor and felt his face lose color as he recognized them from the lunch hall.

“I seen him go this way. I’m pretty sure he’s going to take a shower and we can have ourselves a little peep show. It’ll be our secret.” One girl said as a group of them walked closer to where Armin was stood frozen around the corner. He started having flashbacks to when he got practically molested by that creep back in the day and felt his heart drop. The girls were creeping closer and Armin was about to be caught when he felt a hand on his wrist and was thrown in a supply closet nearby. Armin didn’t see who it was and listened intently as his savior confronted the group of girls. 

“What the hell are you people doing? Going to sneak a peek at Arlert while he’s showering? I should report you all to Levi and he’ll have your asses cleaning this whole building until you collapse from exhaustion.” Annie barked at the girls as they quivered under the frightening blonde. However, one girl spoke against Annie and definitely stood up to her. 

“Oh, so you can have him all to yourself? We seen you practically murder Jessica on the training grounds today when Armin was helping her. Why the hell are you so specia-” The girl was interrupted by a punch to the face by Annie. Blood splurged from her nose and she stumbled back into her group of friends. They all gasped and tried to get the girl out of there before she got them all beat up by the fuming blonde. 

“YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU BLONDE BITCH!”

Armin was left in shock as he heard the entire dispute and jumped as the door opened and he seen Annie standing there with a light flush upon her cheeks. 

“It’s safe now. You can come out.” Annie gestured for Armin to get out of the closet and he hesitatingly did so while looking at the female Titan. Armin scratched the back of his head sheepishly and gave a small smile to Annie. 

“Thanks, Annie. I appreciate the help. They were getting a bit out of hand. I guess because of this stupid haircut.” Armin tugged at his hair with a grimace and was thinking about just shaving it all off before he felt another hand on his. He looked and seen Annie staring at his hair and started running her fingers through it. The boy shuddered at the satisfying feeling and closed his eyes as he felt her fingernails lightly rake his scalp. Armin let out a small hum and nearly toppled over from the sensations before it stopped all together and he opened his eyes. 

“I think it looks nice, Arlert. Just don’t let them girls get to you again or I’ll have to kill them.” Annie tossed over her shoulder as she walked away from him. Armin could only blush furiously as he stared at her form walking away and had a single thought to himself. 

“I’m glad I got a haircut.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s throw some ✨razzle dazzle✨ in here

The cuffs chain links were making a terrible scraping sound against the concrete as Annie was escorted down the corridor by Jean and Mikasa. The cuffs were a pretty idiotic idea, but Armin insisted that she wear them so others would feel some comfort. Annie had come out of the crystal and had been locked up ever since then. Armin had been sent to try and get her to join them for the war. Although Annie had respected and, to an extent, cared for the blonde she would not budge at all. 

“Annie, please. I-I don’t know what will happen if you don’t cooperate and give us something to work with. I can only hold Levi back for so long. Please.” Armin pleaded to her one night. He was very persistent and Annie gave him props for that. He had visited her every night since she was locked up down there in that cold basement. Armin had been the one to feed her and make sure that she was well taken care of. Annie ignored him every time he came down, but listened as he told her stories from his childhood with Eren and Mikasa. One night, though, Armin looked indifferent and Annie could sense there was something wrong. 

“I’m out of options and Levi is breathing down my neck about this. I’m sorry, Annie. I’m sorry for everything. To me....you’re still a good person. Goodbye.” Annie watched as Armin became choked up on his words and felt her own breath hitch from his words. She could feel her heart clench painfully and was about to speak when Armin fled the cell, his quiet sobs getting a bit louder as they echoed off the walls. 

Annie, looking back, could see that Armin truly cared for her wellbeing and what would happen but she couldn’t break her composure. She would be a traitor to her people...her father. So, Annie was now being escorted to some meeting with Levi and the other leaders. She had no clue what else they could do to her since the slightest thing could trigger her Titan form. And the only thing she really gave a damn about was that damn nosey blonde boy. 

“Hey.” Annie turned her head slightly to see Mikasa staring at her with a hard look. The blonde Titan was not surprised to see no emotion show on the dark haired girl since she was pretty much like her and didn’t show emotion. 

“...what?”

“This is your last chance. We’re about to head up to the wall and then there’s no going back on what’s going to happen. So, you need to come clean and get on our side. If not for yourself, then for Armin. I could careless about what happens to you, but Armin cares a lot about you and I don’t want to see him hurt.” Mikasa finished as they finished walking up the stairs they were on and reached the top. Annie felt a blush dust her cheeks from the ending of the girls words and shook it off before scoffing. 

“Whatever. Let’s just get this over with. Kill me and get it over with.”

To her left, Annie heard Jean laugh lightly and turned to see him looking at her with a dark smirk. Annie remembered that he had a grudge against her because of what happened to Marco. 

“I wish it was going to be you dying today. It would make this so much easier. He’s just too damn caring and naive. How could someone so nice and intelligent want a monster like you?” Annie was left questioning Jean’s words and felt a question at the tip of her tongue before she was pushed outside and found herself on top of the wall. Surrounding her was Levi, Hange, Connie, and the two escorting her joined them. 

“Annie Leonhart. This is your final chance. You are being given the choice to join us and help us in the war. Pledge your loyalty or be forced to face the consequences.” Levi announced Annie with no expression on his face. Annie felt a creeping sensation up her spine that something was wrong, but kept a straight face and shook her head. Levi shrugged nonchalantly and stepped to the side, revealing Armin knelt down with his arms tied behind his back. 

“Then face the consequences and have his blood on your hands.”

Levi’s boot connected with the side of Armin’s head and knocked the boy back. Annie felt her eyes widen as Levi continued to kick and punch the blonde boy. Blood started to pour from Armin’s face and sounds of pain came from his mouth, not being able to defend himself because of his arms being restricted. 

“What the hell is this?! Why are you doing that?” Annie questioned, her voice rising slightly in hopes to get Levi’s attention to stop him. However, he did not quit and Annie felt someone approaching behind her. 

“Armin gave himself up for you. Levi said that if we couldn’t hurt you then he would go in your place and protect you. Levi figured this would be fitting for a monster like you to see. A loved one die with their blood on your hands.” Jean seethed in her ear, watching with satisfaction as he seen Annie’s face fall. She tried running towards Levi, but was held back by Mikasa and forced to watch as Armin coughed up blood. Levi paused and looked back to Annie. 

“Say something. Pledge your allegiance to us and this will stop!” He shouted and Annie could only shake the feeling of tears away, staying quiet. 

“Annie...”

Annie’s eyes snapped towards Armin and seen him struggling to sit up. He made it to his feet, only to stumble when trying to walk towards her. Hange caught him and held him up right as he smiled sadly at Annie. 

“I love you. Be good.”

Annie’s breathing seemed to completely stop and felt like she had all the air sucked out of her lungs. The only sound being made was the blood dropping from Armin’s face dripping on the concrete below. 

“Oh fuck this.”

Levi remarked angrily and grabbed Armin from Hange and pushed him to the ledge of the wall. He pulled his gun from his side and a shot rang out in the air. Annie watched in horror as Armin stumbled back and looked at her once more, reaching towards her with an outreached hand, before falling off. 

“NO!” Annie screamed as she pushed Mikasa off her and rushed towards the ledge. She didn’t make it as Annie was tackled from behind by the others. Annie looked around and made eye contact with Hange as she was shocked from what just happened. 

“SAVE HIM! I’LL JOIN YOU. PLEASE!”

“It’s too late. You’re too late.”

Jean shoved her head into the cold concrete and put his knee into her lower back to keep her pinned down. 

“He’s gone. How does it feel? The only person in this entire world is dead because of you. And now you’re going to rot away in a cell because you couldn’t just join us. You dumb bitch.” 

With that, Annie felt a needle go into her neck and felt herself begin to pass out. The only thought going through her head was that Armin was gone. And it was all her fault. 

The next week came and passed by. Annie spent her time in her cell, thinking about Armin’s bloody face and the last words he had said to her. Annie knew what she had to do, but she needed to see Levi first. The next time someone brought her food, which happened to be Mikasa, she stopped them. 

“Please, I need to speak with Levi. I-I need to make this right. For Armin.” Annie’s tongue felt too big for her mouth as she spoke and watched as the dark haired girl nodded her head before leaving her cell. A few moments later Levi approached her cell and leaned against it, looking as bored as ever. 

“You better make it quick.”

“I’ll join. I want to help you guys and do whatever I can. I have to.” 

Levi seemed to be in thought for awhile before nodding his head and opening her cell door. He escorted her down the hall and out to the stables, taking a pair of keys from his pocket and undoing her cuffs. Annie was surprised about what was happening and watched as Levi turned away, not saying another word to her. Annie rubbed her wrists and walked around the stables before hearing a voice to the right of her. 

“Annie.”

Annie turned slowly, not believing her ears because it sounded exactly like. 

“Armin.”

Armin was standing there with a horse beside him. He gave her a small smile and stepped closer to her. Annie could not help herself and felt a tear slip down her cheek before her quick mind caught up. Her shocked state turned into anger as things began to click. He had no bruising on him and seemed to be in perfect health. That could only mean one thing. 

“Who was it?”

Armin stepped closer and wiped the stray tear from her cheek and bit his lip before looking down in shame. 

“Bertholdt.”

Annie felt sadness well up again within her and she could’ve bet money that she’s never been this emotionally unstable in her life. She hated it. Armin could see the inner conflict that Annie was going through and brought her into a tight hug. 

“I’m so sorry. I just wanted you to be with me and be happy. I should’ve never done this to you. I came up with the plan myself and thought you would change your mind before you know. Sasha had to swing down and grab me. She was on standby with her gear.” Armin said with sadness brimming his eyes mixed with regret. Annie remained quiet and tried to process everything that was being thrown at her. Armin sighed in defeat and stepped back to give her space and went back to the horse he had. 

“This is for you. After hearing you cry out like that on the wall made me realize that I was making a horrible decision and this is my apology. You’re free, Annie. You can go wherever you want. Leave this place, me, and never look back.”

Annie looked up sharply at his words and felt numb as she pushed past him and mounted the horse immediately. Annie heard Armin start to walk away and started to fix the reins on the horse while looking at the open world before her. 

“....did you mean it? Or was that apart of your plan too?”

Armin paused his walking and looked back to see Annie looking away from him. He paused, wondering if it really mattered at all since she was leaving and swallowed. 

“I meant every word. I do love you and I want you to be happy. You deserve it.” Armin closed his sadly, feeling tears start to sting the back of his eyes. He was so caught up in his sadness that he didn’t hear Annie get off the horse and walk over to him. He gasped as he felt a hand clasp his and opened his eyes to see Annie standing in front of him. 

“Then I’m not going anywhere. I’d rather spend the rest of my days with you then to be alone and roaming around. I’ll help in the war. For you.”

Armin swallowed thickly and nodded his head. He felt elation start to swell in him and brought Annie’s hand up to his mouth. Giving it a slight kiss, Armin locked his dark blue eyes with her light ones. 

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So this was pretty rushed and something I just thought up this morning. Anyways hope y’all enjoy it and also don’t be afraid to leave a comment. About anything really. I’m always open to requests and was thinking of doing a different couple next chapter.


End file.
